Niki, uma vampira em Gravity Falls
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Sabemos que Dipper possui o livro Marco 3, e Gideão possui o livro Marco 2, mas quem possui o Livro Marco 1? Nesta fic, uma adolescente chamada Nikole Tree, mais conhecida como Niki, voltou à Gravity Falls três anos depois de um incidente que a transformou em uma vampira, mas poucos sabem disso. Ela é dona do Livro Marco 1 e é apaixonada por Dipper. O que irá acontecer? DipperxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Niki, uma vampira em Gravity Falls**

**Capítulo 1.**

Niki P.O.V.

Gravity Falls.

Me lembro que tinha estado nessa cidade quando tinha apenas 10 anos... e não foi uma experiência muito agradável pra mim. Muitos diziam que Gravity Falls escondia muitos segredos, e eu sempre tive a impressão de que estava sendo observada.

E no final, eu estava mesmo. Tanto que fui atacada durante minha estadia em Gravity Falls, perdi meus pais e minha vida nunca mais foi a mesma. Mesmo assim, alguma coisa me dizia para retornar à Gravity Falls, e foi exatamente pra onde eu fui quando deixei o orfanato (eu não tinha permissão pra sair, então fugi).

A família mais próxima que eu tinha era Wendy, e nós nem tínhamos ligação de sangue. Ela trabalhava na Cabana do Mistério, e era lá que eu ficava durante minha estadia em Gravity Falls. Desta vez, não seria diferente. A cidade era assustadora, e me trazia péssimas lembranças, mas era melhor do que ficar trancada no orfanato como uma prisioneira e nunca poder sair.

Wendy P.O.V.

O movimento na Cabana do Mistério estava um pouco fraco, então eu combinei de sair com meus amigos e, enquanto esperava eles chegarem, ficava no telhado, apesar do dia estar nublado. Foi de lá que notei alguém que não via há 3 anos.

Esse alguém era uma garota de cabelos negros e lisos, que iam até a cintura e tinha franja sobre a testa, pele um pouco pálida e que usava uma camisa azul-escura sem mangas com uma caveira branca estampada, um shorts preto e um par de All Stars.

**Eu: ***acenando* Oi Niki!

A garota pareceu ouvir meu cumprimento, pois olhou pra cima e na minha direção, antes de abrir um sorriso.

**Niki: **Wendy! Há quanto tempo!

**Eu: **Suba aqui, garota!

Niki se transformou num morcego e voou até o telhado, antes de voltar ao normal. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse visto isso teria tido um ataque, mas eu era exceção. Afinal, sabia dessa condição da Niki.

3 anos atrás, eu estava trabalhando quando Niki, que tinha ido passear com seus pais, voltou com as roupas rasgadas e apavorada. Fiquei preocupada e, ao perguntar o que tinha acontecido, ela falou que haviam sido atacados por uma fera e feridos gravemente. Os pais de Niki foram mortos, mas a garota só escapou do mesmo destino porque alguma coisa, ou alguém, havia mordido seu pescoço.

Até hoje eu suspeito que foi um vampiro, pois Niki consegue se transformar em morcego, detesta cheiro de alho e muitas outras coisas. Entretanto, ela continua crescendo normalmente (o que é estranho pra um vampiro, pois são imortais), então combinamos de manter segredo sobre o "estado vampiro" dela.

**Niki: **Está esperando alguém?

**Eu: **Alguns amigos meus. *pausa* Já avisou ao Stan que você está aqui?

**Niki: **Liguei pra cá antes de vir, e ele disse que, se vou morar aqui, terei que dormir no sótão.

**Eu: **E ele te avisou que você vai ter que dividir o sótão por enquanto?

**Niki: ***surpresa* Não, não avisou. Quem mais dorme no sótão?

**Eu: **Os sobrinhos-netos dele: Dipper e Mabel Pines. Mas eles são legais, você vai gostar deles. Oh, meus amigos chegaram. A gente se vê mais tarde, tá?

Niki concordou com a cabeça, antes de eu pular do telhado e ir embora com meus amigos.

Mabel P.O.V.

Dipper estava lendo seu livro estranho, e eu estava sem nada pra fazer, então desci as escadas pra ver o que os outros estavam fazendo. Esperava encontrar Wendy, Soos ou até o Tio-avô Stan, mas quem eu encontrei foi uma garota que nunca tinha visto na vida.

A primeira coisa que pensei foi "Uma nova amiga!", afinal, ela aparentava ter a mesma idade que eu. Claro que não perdi tempo e fui cumprimentá-la!

**Eu: **Oi! Como vai? É nova em Gravity Falls?

**Garota: **Não, eu já estive aqui antes. Mas de você, eu não lembro. Quem é você?

**Eu: ***estendendo a mão* Eu sou a Mabel. Mabel Pines.

**Garota: **Oh, a garota que a Wendy me falou! Prazer, eu sou Nikole Tree, mas pode me chamar de Niki.

Quando ela apertou minha mão estendida, acabei levando um susto. Que mão mais gelada que ela tinha! Como ela podia estar com a mão gelada daquele jeito se nem estava fazendo frio?

**Eu: **Você veio do Pólo Norte?

**Niki: ***confusa* Não, por quê?

**Eu: **É que sua mão está bem gelada!

**Niki: **Eu... estava tomando um refrigerante gelado agora a pouco.

**Eu: **Ah tá! Isso explica tudo!

**Dipper: ***ainda no sótão* Mabel, você está falando com quem?

**Eu: **Com uma nova amiga, Dipper! Vem conhecê-la!

Niki P.O.V.

**Voz: ***vinda no sótão* Mabel, você está falando com quem?

**Mabel: **Com uma nova amiga, Dipper! Vem conhecê-la!

Quando o tal de Dipper, que Wendy havia me falado anteriormente, desceu as escadas, arregalei os olhos. O garoto era lindo! Na verdade, era o garoto mais gato que eu já tinha visto (que não foram muitos, já que eu morava num orfanato feminino).

Disfarcei o máximo para Mabel não perceber. Pô, o garoto era irmão dela! O que ela diria se descobrisse o que estou pensando?

**Dipper: **E aí? Sou Dipper Pines.

**Eu: **N-Niki. Nicole Tree, mas prefiro ser chamada de Niki.

Ao apertar minha mão, ficou óbvio que ele também a achou gelada, mas eu não precisei explicar nada, pois Mabel logo deu a resposta.

**Mabel: **Ela estava tomando um refrigerante gelado.

**Dipper: **Ahn... tudo bem, então.

Ele não parecia muito convencido, o que me deixou preocupada. Será que ele havia percebido algo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.**

Dipper P.O.V.

Eu estava lendo o Livro Marco 3 pra passar o tempo quando ouvi vozes no andar de baixo. Uma delas eu reconheci ser a da Mabel, mas a outra eu não fazia ideia de quem era. Provavelmente um cliente do tio-vô Stan.

Mesmo assim, decidi matar a curiosidade.

**Eu: **Mabel, você está falando com quem?

**Mabel: ***no andar de baixo* Com uma nova amiga, Dipper! Vem conhecê-la!

Dando de ombros, deixei o livro em cima da cama e desci as escadas, notando uma garota da minha idade com Mabel. Estranhei ela ter arregalado os olhos, o que fez eu olhar para mim mesmo. Será que tinha algo errado em mim?

Como não achei nada estranho, decidi ignorar e cumprimentá-la.

**Eu: **E aí? Sou Dipper Pines.

**Garota: **N-Niki. Nicole Tree, mas prefiro ser chamada de Niki.

Apertamos as mãos e, pro meu espanto, a mão dela estava gelada! Era a primeira vez que eu apertava uma mão tão gelada. Antes de eu perguntar o porquê da mão dela estar assim, Mabel foi mais rápida e respondeu.

**Mabel: **Ela estava tomando um refrigerante gelado.

**Eu: **Ahn... tudo bem, então.

Possivelmente, aquela era a desculpa que a tal de Niki tinha dado para minha irmã. A minha mão nunca ficou gelada assim por tomar um refrigerante gelado. Por enquanto, disfarçaria minha suspeita.

**Tio-vô Stan: ***entrando na loja* Ah, vejo que nossa nova hóspede chegou! *olhando Niki de cima a baixo* Dá pra notar que você continua tão pálida quanto antes.

**Niki: **Eu nunca gostei muito de sol, Sr. Stan. Não é uma surpresa, certo?

**Tio-vô Stan: **É, certo. Crianças, por que não mostram o sótão a ela?

**Eu: ***desconfiado* Por quê?

**Tio-vô Stan: **Porque ela vai dividir o quarto com vocês, ué!

Mabel P.O.V.

Eu nunca estive tão empolgada em toda a minha vida! Não só fiz uma nova amiga como ela iria dividir o quarto comigo! Seria bom eu preparar tudo pra uma festa do pijama.

Quando olhei para o Dipper, notei que ele não parecia muito feliz em dividir o quarto com a Niki. Na verdade, ele parecia até bem assustado, como se o tio-vô Stan estivesse fazendo uma brincadeira e logo fosse dizer isso.

Bom, se ele não ia ser um bom anfitrião, eu seria.

**Eu: **Vem comigo, Niki. Eu vou te mostrar tudo.

Niki me seguiu até o sótão, sem dizer nada. Ao chegarmos lá, mostrei meus posters e indiquei onde Dipper e eu dormíamos.

**Niki: **E onde eu durmo?

**Eu: **Não se preocupe, o Soos logo trará uma cama extra.

**Niki: **Soos? Jura? Eu achei que ele nem trabalhasse mais aqui. Na última vez que o vi, ele afirmou que queria deixar a cidade por causa do carteiro, que suspeitava ser um lobisomem.

**Eu: **Bom, ele ainda trabalha aqui. Mas só por curiosidade, por que veio à Gravity Falls?

**Niki: **Pra morar aqui. É melhor do que ficar num orfanato que parece uma cadeia.

**Eu: **Então você... não tem pais?

**Niki: **Não, não tenho. Pra ser sincera, eles morreram aqui mesmo, em Gravity Falls.

**Eu: **Puxa, eu sinto muito.

**Niki: **Tudo bem. Eu ainda tenho a Wendy, que é como uma irmã mais velha pra mim. *sorrindo levemente* Me ajuda com as malas?

**Eu: **Claro!

Dipper P.O.V.

Quando entrei no quarto, uma hora depois, Mabel ajudava Niki com a cama, que Soos tinha acabado de trazer. Antes que eu me pronunciasse, notei algo em cima da cama de Mabel e me aproximei, surpreso. Era um Livro Marco, mas com o número 1!

Como isso era possível?

**Eu: **Ahn... Mabel, onde você achou isso?

Tanto Mabel quanto Niki olharam na minha direção e notaram que eu segurava o livro nas mãos.

**Niki: **Oh, esse livro é meu, não da Mabel. Eu o encontrei na última vez que estive aqui, em Gravity Falls.

**Eu: **E onde foi que você encontrou isso?

**Niki: **Aqui mesmo, no sótão. Estava dentro do tubo de ventilação. Mas por que a pergunta?

Sem responder, fui até minha cama e tirei meu livro de debaixo das cobertas, mostrando-o.

**Niki: **Legal! Você tem o Livro Marco 3! *pausa* Tem o Livro Marco 2 também?

**Eu: ***sério* Não.

**Niki: ***dando de ombros* Tudo bem, então. *pegando uma toalha* Eu vou tomar um banho.

Uma vez que Niki deixou o sótão, notei que Mabel estava me encarando feio.

**Eu: **Que foi?

**Mabel: **Eu é que pergunto, Dipper! Por que está sendo tão mau com a Niki?

**Eu: **Não estou sendo mau, eu simplesmente não confio nela. Tem alguma coisa errada, eu sei disso.

**Mabel: **Pois eu acho que você está imaginando coisas. Só por que vivemos em Gravity Falls não quer dizer que todo mundo é suspeito! Daqui a pouco você vai achar que a Wendy é uma bruxa ou algo assim.

**Eu: **A Wendy não é uma bruxa, e eu tenho certeza disso. Mas eu sei que a Niki, apesar de bonita, não é uma garota normal, e pretendo provar.

**Mabel: **Ah é? Como? Vigiando-a?

Não respondi a pergunta, mas gostei da ideia. Precisava vigiar pra ter certeza, e era isso que eu pretendia fazer.

Mesmo que passasse a noite inteira acordado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Mabel P.O.V.

**Dipper: **Mabel, acorda!

Algumas horas depois, mais precisamente no meio da madrugada, Dipper me acordou com chacoalhadas.

**Eu: ***esfregando os olhos* O que foi, Dipper?

**Dipper: **A Niki não está na cama!

Eu devia ter imaginado. Dipper ainda não havia se convencido de que Niki era uma garota completamente normal.

**Eu: **E daí? Talvez ela tenha ido apenas ao banheiro!

**Dipper: **E desde quando o banheiro fica do lado de fora da Cabana do Mistério?

**Eu: **Huh?

**Dipper: **Olha pela janela.

Mesmo cansada, fui até a janela e fiquei surpresa: Niki estava nos fundos da Cabana do Mistério, de costas para nós. Eu não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, mas minutos depois, entrou correndo na floresta, ainda de pijama.

**Dipper: **Melhor irmos atrás dela.

Resolvi não discordar dessa vez. No fundo, estava começando a acreditar em Dipper sobre Niki.

Niki P.O.V.

Vida de vampira realmente não é fácil. Ao acordar de madrugada, fiquei com sede e decidi pegar uma garrafa de sangue extra que havia trazido, mas descobri que estava vazia. Havia bebido praticamente tudo quando estava vindo pra cidade.

Não tinha outra escolha: precisava caçar.

Saí da Cabana do Mistério, torcendo pra não ter acordado ninguém, e usei meu nariz incrivelmente sensível pra procurar um "doador". Prefiro dizer essa palavra do que "vítima", até porque não matei nenhum animal bebendo seu sangue (bebo apenas sangue de animais) e não pretendia fazer isso.

Fiquei espantada quando meu nariz sentiu o cheiro de um animal ensanguentado, mas não podia voltar atrás agora. Entrei correndo na floresta e, depois de uns minutos, achei o tal animal ensanguentado: era um cervo, ainda vivo.

Foi aí que entendi: ele havia sido envenenado, e se eu não fizesse alguma coisa logo, ele morreria! Me aproximei e, após convencer o cervo que estava ali para ajudar, suguei o veneno de seu corpo e, apesar de ser um pouco nojento, lambi o sangue que havia escorrido.

Felizmente, o cervo conseguiu se recuperar. Infelizmente, eu estava tão distraída que não havia percebido que tinha sido seguida. Quando dei por mim, Dipper e Mabel estavam me olhando com os olhos arregalados.

Dipper P.O.V.

**Mabel e eu: **VAMPIRA!

**Niki: **Peraí, eu posso...

Em pânico, corremos o mais rápido que a gente pôde de volta pra Cabana do Mistério, torcendo pra que Niki não nos alcançasse. Só paramos de correr quando alcançamos nosso destino, e ao olhar pra trás, suspirei aliviado: tínhamos conseguido despistá-la.

**Voz: **Eu posso me explicar agora?

Arregalei os olhos ao voltar a olhar pra frente, assim como Mabel: Niki estava diante de nós, séria e com os braços cruzados. Estávamos prestes a gritar quando ela cobriu nossas bocas com as mãos.

**Niki: **Não gritem! Querem acordar todo mundo? E parem com essas caras de pânico, que eu não vou sugar o sangue de vocês.

Aparentamos estar calmos, o bastante pra ela tirar as mãos das nossas bocas, mas, no fundo, estávamos em pânico!

**Mabel: **N-Niki, você é mesmo uma...

**Niki: **... vampira? Sim. Na verdade, uma vampira mortal.

**Eu: ***confuso* "Vampira mortal"? Como assim?

Niki tirou do bolso do pijama o Livro Marco 1, antes de folheá-lo e entregá-lo aberto para mim.

**Niki: **Leia.

A página era sobre o que ela havia dito: vampiros mortais. Mais calmo, li em voz alta para que Mabel também ouvisse.

**Eu: **"Vampiros mortais. São comos vampiros normais, capazes de se transformarem em morcegos, beberem sangue e tem a pele igualmente gelada, além de outras características. Mas ao contrário dos outros vampiros, vampiros mortais são capazes de se alimentar de outras coisas vermelhas além de sangue, além de envelhecerem como os humanos e serem mais fortes às fraquezas vampirescas, embora não imunes a elas". *pausa* Então você... é tipo uma garota-humana com características de vampiro?

**Niki: **Mais ou menos isso. E eu nunca bebi sangue-humano, apenas bebo sangue de animais. E mesmo quando bebo, não sugo muito, pois não quero matá-los.

**Mabel: **Mas aquele cervo estava quase morto!

**Niki: **O cervo já estava naquele estado quando cheguei, eu garanto. Só o que fiz foi sugar um veneno que estava no corpo dele e, em troca, ficar com o sangue que escorreu por causa do envenenamento.

Naquele momento, percebi duas coisas. Primeira: Niki realmente não era uma garota normal. Segunda: Mabel estava certa quando disse que ela não era uma má pessoa (ou vampira). Talvez, apesar de tudo, pudéssemos confiar nela.

Niki P.O.V.

Foi meio desconfortável no início ver Dipper e Mabel com medo de mim, mas depois que lhes expliquei tudo, pareceram ficar mais calmos, o que me aliviou. Antes que alguém nos visse de pijama, voltamos para o sótão, onde continuamos a conversar.

Eu sentia que eles tinham muitas perguntas, e eu estava disposta a respondê-las.

**Mabel: **Você sempre foi uma vampira ou se tornou vampira?

**Eu: ***mostrando uma marca de mordida em meu pescoço* Me tornei vampira aos 10 anos, e atualmente tenho 13. Tinha ido passear com meus pais quando fomos atacados por uma fera. Estava tão apavorada que nem consegui ver direito o que era, mas ela matou meus pais e me deixou com a vida por um fio. Só fui salva da morte porque alguma coisa me mordeu, mas só descobri que foi um vampiro depois de um tempo, quando os "sintomas" apareceram.

**Mabel: **Pena que você não é um menino. Eu sempre quis ter um namorado vampiro.

Fiquei sem graça com isso, mas disfarcei.

**Dipper: **E mais alguém sabe que você é vampira?

**Eu: **Só a Wendy. Somos como irmãs, então eu conto tudo pra ela. *bocejando* Mais alguma pergunta? Porque eu estou com sono.

**Mabel: ***também bocejando* Acho que podemos continuar conversando amanhã.

Uma vez que Dipper também não foi contra, todos nós fomos pras nossas camas, prontos pra dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Dipper P.O.V.

Depois que Mabel e eu descobrimos que Niki era uma vampira, embora não uma vampira comum, parei tanto de pegar no pé dela. Em outras palavras, Niki e eu viramos bons amigos, e até deixamos um ler o Livro Marco do outro.

Mesmo assim, minha vida continuou sendo praticamente a mesma, incluindo as tentativas de conquistar a Wendy. E uma nova oportunidade surgiu quando Mabel e eu notamos Wendy convidando Niki pra sair com ela e os amigos.

**Eu: **Podemos ir também?

**Wendy: **Não sei, não. Estamos indo jogar o jogo da garrafa. Querem ir assim mesmo?

**Mabel:** Parece divertido! Como é esse jogo da garrafa?

Eu conhecia o jogo, então o cochichei no ouvido de Mabel. Quando terminei, ela estava meio... chocada.

**Mabel: **Ahn... acho que vou ficar de fora. E você, Dipper?

**Eu: **Vou junto. Não me importo.

Realmente não me importava. Era uma oportunidade de conseguir um beijo da Wendy, e eu que não iria perder, certo?

**Wendy: **Tudo bem, mas não conte pro seu tio sobre isso. E, mesmo que não vá junto, Mabel, não conte pro seu tio também.

**Mabel e eu: **Certo.

Niki P.O.V.

Eu sabia que o Dipper gostava da Wendy. Na verdade, estava tão na cara que eu não entendia como a Wendy nunca havia reparado. Só podia ser porque ela namorava, e o namorado dela estava indo jogar o jogo da garrafa conosco.

**Eu: **Wendy, você não fica com ciúmes do seu namorado beijar outra garota durante o jogo?

**Wendy: **Não, isso é apenas um jogo. Não é como se beijo fosse casamento.

Ainda bem que não é! Nunca fui com a cara do Robbie, namorado da Wendy, e a última coisa que eu gostaria era de me casar com ele por causa de um beijo. Uma vez que chegamos ao local onde o jogo aconteceria, Robbie deu um aviso antes de começarmos.

**Robbie: **O que acontecer no jogo é só no jogo, pro caso de alguém com namorado ou namorada não entender isso e armar um escândalo.

Wendy P.O.V.

Assim que Robbie falou o que tinha pra falar, Tambry pegou uma garrafa e a girou, começando o jogo. Ela acabou beijando o Nate... e fazendo cara de asco logo em seguida. Na vez da Niki, ela também fez cara de asco ao beijar o Robbie, mas eu não fiquei surpresa com isso.

Até eu sabia que os dois se detestavam.

**Eu: **Minha vez.

O jogo avançava rápido, e antes mesmo de todo mundo girar a garrafa pela primeira vez, eu já tinha beijado caras três vezes e fui obrigada a confessar: já estava enjoando desse jogo.

Depois que o Dipper, que era o único que ainda não havia girado a garrafa, fizesse isso, eu ia dizer "tchau" e voltar pra Cabana do Mistério.

Dipper P.O.V.

Finalmente era minha vez. Um pouco nervoso, girei a garrafa. Ainda não havia beijado ninguém durante o jogo e torcia pra que tivesse que beijar a Wendy.

Quando a garrafa parou, caiu o Robbie, e como ele e eu somos do mesmo gênero, tenho o direito de girar a garrafa de novo. Entretanto, para o meu espanto, caiu a Niki!

**Tambry: **Não é tão ruim, garoto. Pelo menos vocês dois têm quase a mesma idade.

Um pouco nervoso, me aproximei de Niki (que já estava com os olhos fechados) e nossos lábios se encontraram. Foi apenas durante alguns segundos, mas depois que nos separamos, senti meu estômago embrulhar e as bochechas esquentarem.

Por que será que isso estava acontecendo.

**Robbie: **É, todo mundo já girou a garrafa. Alguém aí quer continuar?

Com a resposta negativa de alguns, e o silêncio de outros (inclusive meu), todo mundo voltou pra casa. No caminho, Wendy, Niki e eu, que voltamos juntos, começamos a conversar.

**Wendy: **E aí, Dipper, o que achou?

**Eu: **Ahn... acho que foi legal, mas creio que eu ainda seja um pouco jovem pra isso.

**Wendy: **Nem tanto. Quando eu joguei esse jogo pela primeira vez, tinha a idade da Niki. E ela tem 13 anos, um ano a mais que você. Não é muita diferença, certo?

**Eu: **É... certo.

**Niki: **Só vou trazer um saco de vômito pra próxima vez que eu beijar o Robbie, pois o hálito dele estava horrível! O que ele anda comendo, hein? Bicho morto?

Até mesmo Wendy riu com essa frase. No final, a noite não foi tão chata assim. E eu tive meu primeiro beijo! Tudo bem que não foi com a garota dos meus sonhos, mas não foi tão ruim. E era só um jogo, afinal de contas.

Mas por que eu continuava me sentindo esquisito?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Mabel P.O.V.

Eu estava no quarto, ouvindo um CD que tinha comprado numa liquidação, quando Dipper e Niki entraram. Claro que fiz questão de perguntar se tinham se divertido.

**Dipper: **Mais ou menos. Eu só beijei uma vez, e nem foi a Wendy. Sempre achei que meu primeiro beijo seria com ela!

**Eu: **E você, Niki?

**Niki: **Me diverti um pouco, mas sou obrigada a falar: vou vomitar se tiver que beijar o Robbie de novo.

Ela fez cara de asco, o que eu achei graça. Mas eu estava com outro assunto na cabeça, então achei melhor falar antes que esquecesse.

**Eu: **O Soos está planejando dar uma festa pra comemorar o aniversário dele e pediu nossa ajuda. Vocês topam?

**Dipper: **Aí depende. Onde vai ser a festa? E qual é o tema?

**Eu: **Num salão de festas aqui perto, grande a ponto de convidar a cidade toda. E ele quer uma festa à fantasia.

Niki P.O.V.

Sempre gostei de festas à fantasia. Era cada fantasia estranha que aparecia... Sem falar que eu poderia ser eu mesma sem os outros saberem, ou seja, uma vampira.

Só havia um problema.

**Eu: **Está falando do salão Zoot, como a Wendy chama?

**Mabel: **É, eu acho que sim. Por quê?

**Eu: **Não gosto daquele salão. Já fui lá algumas vezes, com a Wendy e os amigos dela, e sempre acho aquele lugar estranho. *mostrando o Livro Marco 1* Principalmente depois que eu li sobre uma família que morreu naquele local.

**Dipper: **Já aconteceu alguma coisa nas vezes em que você foi lá?

**Eu: **Não. Felizmente, não.

**Mabel: **Então não tem com o que se preocupar. Vamos ajudar?

**Dipper: **Mas é claro! *sorriso maroto* Eu que não vou perder outra oportunidade de estar com a Wendy.

Dei um suspiro quando ele disse isso. Wendy não reparava que o Dipper gostava dela, e o Dipper não reparava que eu gostava dele! Eu tinha que tomar uma atitude antes que fosse tarde demais.

**Eu: **Dipper, não acha que você deveria procurar uma garota da sua idade? Ou talvez esperar até estar um pouco mais velho?

**Dipper: **Não posso esperar até ficar mais velho. Pode ser tarde demais! Eu tenho que aproveitar que o relacionamento da Wendy com o Robbie está passando por uma crise e investir.

É, eu tentei. Mas fazer o quê, né? Só posso torcer para que dê certo. Dipper merece ser feliz, mesmo que não sinta por mim o que eu sinto por ele.

Wendy P.O.V.

Quando Soos falou sobre a ideia da festa à fantasia no salão Zoot e me pediu ajuda, aceitei com prazer. Adoro festas à fantasia.

Enquanto transportava as caixas com a decoração, Niki e Dipper enfeitavam as paredes, e foi aí que notei algo que nunca havia notado antes.

Niki estava olhando Dipper de uma forma estranha, do mesmo jeito que a Tambry olha pros meninos algumas vezes. Percebi na hora: Niki estava a fim do Dipper!

Só uma coisa me deixou confusa: por que ela não dizia a ele? Conheço a Niki há muito tempo e sei que, quando ela gosta de um rapaz, ela abre o jogo logo! Por que ela não fazia o mesmo com o Dipper?

**Mabel: ***aparecendo do nada* Quer ajuda, Wendy?

Eu já ia dizer "não", mas aí pensei: a Mabel é próxima de Dipper e Niki, principalmente do Dipper. Quem sabe ela não soubesse alguma coisa?

**Eu: **Sim, obrigada.

Uma vez que estávamos sozinhas, fui direta.

**Eu: **Mabel, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

**Mabel: **Além dessa? Claro!

**Eu: **Você não notou nada acontecendo entre o Dipper e a Niki?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de responder, um pouco séria.

**Mabel: **Sei que a Niki sente algo mais do que amizade pelo Dipper, mas acho que ela prefere não contar porque... bem... o Dipper gosta de outra pessoa.

Então era por isso que a Niki não abriu o jogo. Sabia que o Dipper gostava de outra pessoa e não queria que ele se afastasse dela caso revelasse seus sentimentos. Mas isso só me deixou mais curiosa ainda. Afinal, eu nem sabia que o Dipper estava interessado em alguém!

**Eu: **O Dipper está interessado em outra garota? E quem é? Ah, Mabel, me conta! Eu prometo que não vou contar pra ninguém.

**Mabel: ***desconfortável* Desculpa, Wendy, mas eu não posso contar. Prometi ao Dipper que seria um segredo só nosso!

**Eu: **Eu entendo, Mabel, não se preocupe. Não irei te pressionar. Eu só espero que tudo dê certo no final.

**Mabel: **Pra ser sincera, Wendy, eu também espero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

Mabel P.O.V.

Na noite da festa, Niki e eu estávamos no sótão, dando alguns ajustes em nossas fantasias. Eu, por exemplo, estava vestida de fada. A fantasia era composta de um vestido azul, asas, chapéu e até uma varinha! Incrível!

**Eu: **E então, Niki? Como eu estou?

**Niki: **Uma verdadeira fada, Mabel, sem dúvida. E quanto a mim?

Niki estava fantasiada de vampira, com maquiagem, roupa preta e tudo, o que era bem engraçado: afinal, ela realmente era uma vampira. O lado bom é que ela não teria que usar dentes de vampiro falsos e incômodos, já que ela tinha os dela.

**Eu: **Mesmo se não soubesse que você é uma vampira de verdade, não notaria a diferença. Você está perfeita!

**Niki: ***sem graça* Obrigada. *pausa* Do que seu irmão vai se fantasiar?

**Eu: **Acho que de guerreiro. Oh, aí vem ele!

Niki P.O.V.

Quando Dipper entrou no quarto, não pude deixar de corar. A fantasia de guerreiro que ele estava usando (a mesma que ele estava usando em "Dipper vs Manliness") deixava a mostra seu corpo em desenvolvimento. Talvez eu esteja sendo meio pervertida, mas até consigo imaginar o Dipper daqui a uns 5 anos.

**Dipper: **Vocês duas já estão prontas? A Wendy disse que vai nos dar uma carona pra festa.

**Mabel: **Então vamos!

Descemos as escadas que levavam ao sótão e notamos Wendy, que estava vestida de espantalho. Não sei bem o porquê dela ter escolhido essa fantasia, mas decidi não perguntar.

**Wendy: **Adorei as fantasias.

**Eu: **Obrigada. A sua também está fantástica.

**Wendy: **Valeu. Melhor irmos, antes que o Soos comece a achar que não vamos aparecer.

Wendy P.O.V.

Ao chegarmos ao local da festa, logo percebi que havíamos feito um bom trabalho: a festa estava bombando! Tinha boa música, boa comida, gente dançando... Sem dúvida, eu iria me divertir.

**Voz: **Wendy?

Ao me virar, dei de cara com o Robbie, que estava fantasiado de lobisomem. Apesar de nosso namoro estar passando por uma crise, o cumprimentei assim mesmo. Afinal, não era por causa disso que eu seria mal-educada, certo?

**Eu: **Oi Robbie.

**Robbie: **Nós... podemos conversar? Em particular?

**Eu: **Claro, tudo bem.

Apesar da calma que demonstrei, por dentro estava meio nervosa. Será que ele iria terminar comigo ou algo assim?

Mabel P.O.V.

**Pacífica: ***sorriso debochado* Bela fantasia, Mabel! Deixa você mais infantil ainda.

Quando o Soos disse que iria convidar a cidade inteira, eu não achei que ele fosse incluir a Pacífica. Fala sério! Antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa, notei Niki se aproximando com dois copos de ponche.

**Niki: **Aqui, Mabel, eu trouxe um pra você e... *sorriso maroto* Ah, olá Pacífica.

Pra minha surpresa, Pacífica olhava pra Niki com o rosto pálido e bastante assustado. Eu não entendi o porquê, até ela berrar...

**Pacífica: **Va... va... VAMPIRA!

... e sair correndo feito uma louca pra longe de nós.

**Eu: ***surpresa* A Pacífica sabe do seu segredo?

**Niki: **Sabe. Como você e o Dipper, ela me flagrou bebendo sangue outro dia e ameaçou contar pra todo mundo. Mas eu rebati e avisei que, se ela fizesse isso, eu sugaria todo o sangue dela e da família dela.

**Eu: ***incrédula* Mas... isso foi um blefe, não foi?

**Niki: **Foi. Mas a Pacífica não precisa saber.

De repente, alguém passou correndo por nós, nos dando um susto.

**Eu: **Aquele foi o Dipper?

**Niki: **Sim, e parecia estar chorando! Vou falar com ele.

Enquanto Niki ia atrás de Dipper, olhei na direção de onde ele tinha vindo e notei Robbie e Wendy se beijando. Foi aí que entendi o motivo do Dipper estar chorando.

Dipper P.O.V.

Eu estava procurando a Wendy na festa quando a vi aos beijos com o Robbie. Foi um choque tão grande que eu comecei a chorar e saí correndo pra fora do salão, ficando do lado de fora. De que adiantaria voltar pra Cabana do Mistério se o Tio-avô Stan estava com a chave?

Pelo menos, ninguém me veria colocando tudo pra fora, em lágrimas.

**Voz: **Dipper?

Ai não, só me faltava essa. A Niki tinha vindo atrás de mim e agora estava me vendo chorar! Tem como ficar pior?

**Eu: ***virando a cara* Não olhe pra mim.

**Niki: **Dipper, não me ignore. Eu já sei que está chorando.

Apesar da voz dura, decidi não esconder o que já estava óbvio. Quando ela me perguntou o que aconteceu, contei tudo. Sabia que a Niki não era fofoqueira.

**Eu: **Você tinha razão. Eu deveria ter me apaixonado por uma garota da minha idade.

**Niki: **Dipper, não é o fim do mundo. E eu tenho certeza de que a garota que se tornar sua namorada será uma garota de sorte.

**Eu: ***enxugando uma lágrima* Você acha?

**Niki: **Mas é claro!

De repente, ao olhar para o rosto de Niki, senti aquele negócio esquisito de novo. Já havia sentido com Wendy antes, mas nunca dessa maneira. Será que... eu estava apaixonado pela Niki?

Notei que ela se aproximava, com o rosto levemente corado, e que havia fechado os olhos. No final, eu copiei a ação dela e, segundos depois, senti lábios sobre os meus. Niki estava me beijando... pela segunda vez desde que a conheci. Mas desta vez, o beijo foi um pouco diferente, e eu soube disso quando a segurei pela cintura e ela enlaçou meu pescoço.

Entretanto, o beijo foi interrompido por gritos sonoros vindos de dentro do salão, o que nos deu um susto.

**Niki: **Mas o que está havendo?

**Eu: **Não sei, mas não parece ser uma coisa boa. Vamos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7.**

Niki P.O.V.

Eu sabia que não era uma boa ideia fazer a festa naquele salão, e tive certeza disso quando o invadimos, assustados. Havia vampiros lá dentro! E antes que fizéssemos alguma coisa, eles desapareceram com todo mundo, incluindo a Mabel.

**Eu: **Isso não é bom. Isso não é nada bom!

**Dipper: **Eram... vampiros?

**Eu: **Sim. E eu os conheço: são o clã Raymond, os vampiros mais sanguinários de Gravity Falls. Se não fizermos alguma coisa logo, todos os convidados estarão no cardápio!

**Dipper: **Mas o que podemos fazer? Somos um humano e uma vampira mortal! *pausa* Já sei! E se você me transformasse num vampiro mortal também?

**Eu: ***séria* Não é uma boa ideia. Transformações são bastante dolorosas, e não são todos que sobrevivem a elas. A chance de você morrer durante a transformação é muito grande. E mesmo que desse certo, ainda estaríamos em maior número.

**Dipper: **Então o que vamos fazer?

**Eu: **Vamos pedir ajuda aos outros vampiros mortais de Gravity Falls.

Dipper P.O.V.

**Niki: **Vamos pedir ajuda aos outros vampiros mortais de Gravity Falls.

Quando Niki disse isso, confesso que fiquei um pouco surpreso. Não sabia que tinha outros vampiros mortais em Gravity Falls. Por outro lado, se a Niki havia sido transformada por um, não deveria ser uma surpresa.

Niki se transformou num morcego e me segurei nela, antes de sairmos voando. No caminho, pude notar que ela estava fazendo um esforço e tanto, e não era pra menos: eu não pesava feito uma pluma.

Felizmente, não demoramos muito pra chegar ao nosso destino, e Niki logo voltou ao normal, antes de esfregar os braços.

**Niki: **Fala sério, Dipper! O que você anda comendo? Está muito pesado!

**Eu: **Não debocha, tá? Mas e aí? Onde estão os vampiros mortais?

**Niki: ***fungando* Sinto o cheiro de alguns, e sei como podemos atraí-los. Dipper, vou precisar que faça um sacrifício.

Não demorei muito pra entender o que ela queria. Com a lança da minha fantasia, fiz um corte no dedo a ponto de sair um pouco de sangue. Com o cheiro do meu sangue, alguns vampiros apareceram, mas Niki ficou na minha frente para impedir que me fizessem algum mal.

**Vampiro: **Ora, se não é a Tree! Já faz algum tempo, não? E quem é o garoto? Seu lanchinho? Achei que só bebia sangue de animais!

**Niki: **Em primeiro lugar, olá pra você também, Coop. E em segundo lugar, este garoto se chama Dipper e não é lanchinho, nem meu e nem de ninguém. *virando-se* Dipper, este é o Coop, líder dos vampiros mortais e, como fiquei sabendo mais tarde, o que me mordeu e salvou minha vida.

**Coop: **Obrigado pelo elogio. Mas eu acredito que não tenha vindo aqui para me elogiar ou para me apresentar seu namorado.

**Niki: **Você está certo. Na verdade, viemos pedir ajuda.

Sem escolha, contei sobre o clã Raymond.

Mabel P.O.V.

Eu nunca estive tão assustada em toda a minha vida. De uma hora pra outra, um bando de vampiros invadiram nossa festa e sequestraram todo mundo! E agora, estavam decidindo quem seria o primeiro a ser mordido!

Tentei me manter calma, mas estava muito difícil, principalmente quando um dos vampiros, que aparentava ter a idade da Wendy, parou na minha frente.

**Vampiro: **Ei líder, o que acha desta preciosa aqui? O sangue dela parece ser tão delicioso quanto a dona!

Fiz uma cara de asco quando ele disse isso. Agora estava me arrependendo de querer ter um namorado vampiro.

**Líder: **Então vá em frente, ué!

Felizmente, ele não foi em frente. Antes que o mesmo cravasse as presas no meu pescoço, recebeu um chute tão forte que foi parar há uns 10 metros de distância de mim, inconsciente. Eu não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido, até notar quem o havia chutado.

**Eu: ***animada* Niki!

E ela não estava sozinha. Atrás dela, estavam Dipper e outros vampiros. Pelo jeito, haviam chamado reforço.

**Vampiro aliado: **Ei Kauany, você parece um velho gagá! Será que é páreo contra nós?

O tal de Kauany, que logo notei que era o nome do líder daqueles que haviam nos sequestrado, não pareceu gostar muito do insulto.

**Kauany: **Você se acha muito esperto, não é, Coop? MAS AGORA VOCÊ VAI VER!

Dipper P.O.V.

Depois daquele grito, a maior batalha entre vampiros começou. Eu não podia participar, então aproveitei pra soltar todo mundo.

**Pacífica: ***séria* Sabia que vampiro era problema.

**Wendy: **Quer ser refeição deles, por acaso?

**Pacífica: ***assustada* Não mesmo! DIPPER, ME TIRA DAQUI!

**Eu: ***desamarrando Mabel* Só depois que eu desamarrar minha irmã.

**Mabel: **DIPPER, CUIDADO!

O aviso de minha irmã veio tarde demais. Fui agarrado por trás e senti uma mordida forte e dolorosa em meu pescoço. Um vampiro estava sugando todo o meu sangue!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8.**

Niki P.O.V.

**Mabel: **DIPPER, CUIDADO!

Ao olhar na direção onde Dipper estava, fiquei em choque: um dos vampiros inimigos estava sugando o sangue dele!

**Eu: **SOLTA O MEU NAMORADO!

Naquela hora, confesso que fui movida pela adrenalina, porque nunca soquei ninguém tão forte assim. O vampiro até desmaiou! Mas eu estava preocupada mesmo era com Dipper. Ele estava caído no chão, tremendo muito, e parecia estar com bastante dor.

Foi aí que entendi: o vampiro não estava sugando o sangue dele. Ele injetou veneno nele! Se eu não fizesse alguma coisa logo, ou ele morreria (o que é mais certo de acontecer) ou seria transformado em vampiro!

Sem escolha, fui obrigada a sugar todo o veneno do corpo de Dipper, o que me deixou um pouco desconfortável. Afinal, eu nunca mordi um ser-humano antes (apesar da Pacífica pensar o contrário). Felizmente, consegui me controlar antes que sugasse mais do que o veneno.

**Mabel: ***preocupada* Ele vai ficar bem?

**Eu: ***limpando a boca* Vai sim. Eu suguei todo o veneno. Agora só precisamos esperar ele acordar.

Dipper P.O.V.

Quando recobrei a consciência, estranhei ao ver o teto do sótão onde dormia. Mais ainda, estranhei ver Mabel e Niki dormindo ao meu lado. O que exatamente havia acontecido enquanto eu estava inconsciente?

Olhando para meu pescoço, notei duas mordidas, o que me deixou bastante preocupado. Por que havia duas mordidas? Uma estava explicada, já que um vampiro havia me mordido, mas e a outra?

**Voz: **Dipper?

Olhei para o lado e notei que Niki havia despertado, cutucando Mabel para que acordasse também.

**Mabel: ***dando um abraço, emocionada* Dipper! Que bom que você está bem!

**Niki: **Eu disse que ele iria ficar bem, não disse?

**Eu: ***ficando sentado* O que aconteceu? Estão todos bem?

**Mabel: **Estão todos bem. Niki e os amigos dela venceram!

Isso me fez ficar bastante aliviado, ao mesmo tempo que as meninas contavam que eu fiquei dormindo por 2 dias seguidos.

**Eu: **E por que eu tenho duas mordidas no pescoço?

As meninas se entreolharam, antes de Niki responder.

**Niki: **Uma delas é minha. O vampiro que te mordeu não estava sugando seu sangue, ele estava injetando veneno em você. Fui obrigada a te morder pra sugar todo o veneno e impedir que você morresse. *sorriso maroto* Sinta-se lisonjeado, Dipper. É o primeiro ser-humano que eu mordo na vida.

**Mabel: ***sorriso maroto* Você não se esqueceu de nada, Niki?

**Niki: **Huh?

**Eu: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Mabel: ***rindo* A Niki gritou "solta o meu namorado!" quando viu o vampiro te mordendo.

Mabel P.O.V.

Notei que Niki havia ficado sem graça com o que eu disse, ao mesmo tempo que Dipper ficava vermelho como um pimentão. Mesmo assim, decidi deixar os dois sozinhos, e antes de sair do sótão, notei que deram-se as mãos, mas preferi fingir que não tinha visto nada.

Do lado de fora, encontrei com Wendy, que me perguntou como o Dipper estava.

**Eu: **Acabou de acordar, mas acho melhor não vê-lo no momento.

**Wendy: **Por que não?

**Eu: **Porque ele está com a namorada dele.

**Wendy: ***sorriso maroto* Entendi. Então aqueles dois finalmente se acertaram.

**Eu: **É o que espero. Mas tenho quase certeza que sim.

**Wendy: **Mas e a garota que Dipper gostava? Ele já a superou?

**Eu: **Sem dúvida.

Dei um sorriso leve, que Wendy não entendeu, mas não liguei muito.

No final, foi até bom ter uma vampira em Gravity Falls.

FIM!


End file.
